Fictions que enamoran
by BellaStarkStewart
Summary: En este Fic se verán diferentes parejas de libros, series, películas, etc. Respeta mi trabajo y yo respeto el mío.


_**Amarnos de nuevo**_

**AVISO: En este Fic se verán diferentes parejas de libros, series, películas, etc. Respeta mi trabajo y yo respeto el mío.**

**Fictions que enamoran**

**One shot: "Amarnos de nuevo"**

**Bella y Neal llevan una relación desde hace dos años y medio, los primeros dos años Neal era muy atento con Bella, pero con la llegada de un nuevo amor de Neal todo cambiara.**

POV Bella:

¿A qué punto tendré que llegar para dejar de sufrir? ¿Cuándo podremos volver a amarnos como antes?

Ninguna de mis preguntas tiene respuesta, ninguna una solución coherente. Ni siquiera Neal responde mis preguntas.

No quiere hablar, ni siquiera nos hemos visto desde hace ya dos meses, solo nos hemos mandado mensajes, o soy yo la que ha mandado mensajes; mensajes que él ni siquiera se ha limitado a contestar. Le he preguntado a Peter sobre él, pero simplemente me contesta que Neal necesita pensar las cosas, que necesita un espacio; que no me quiere ver por el momento.

Eso a mí me parte el corazón, corazón que le pertenece al estafador, Neal Caffrey. Pero al parecer no importarle que yo, Isabella Swan Burke, sobrina de Peter Burke, sufra. A él solo le importa los errores que yo cometí en el pasado. No le importa nuestra historia de amor, nuestra historia de dos.

Todo comenzó un 15 de diciembre

_**Llego al edificio de cuello blanco, mi tía Elizabeth me ha mandado a darle su almuerzo a mi tío Peter; al cual se le ha olvidado esta mañana y yo me he ofrecido de voluntaria para traerlo.**_

_**Entro por la puerta y mis tacones hacen un ruido estruendoso haciendo que muchas personas giren su rostro hacia mí, al ver mi vestimenta (un vestido azul sin mangas, un suéter blanco y unos tacones del mismo color) saben que no soy una trabajadora de ahí. Bajo la mirada avergonzada, no me gusta que nadie me vea, siento que ven esa parte de mi cuerpo. Camino lo más rápido que puedo hacia el elevador, cuando se cierran las puertas suspiro.**_

_**El trayecto dura 40 segundos y llego al piso al que quiero llegar. En el piso se encuentran adornos navideños, rojos y verdes.**_

_**Salgo del elevador y me dirijo a unas puertas de cristal, al entrar me siento incomoda por la mirada de muchas personas, camino rápido hacia Diana.**_

_**-Diana—Ella levanta su mirada al escuchar su nombre. - ¿Dónde se encuentra mi tío?**_

_**-Bella, mira todavía no llega, pero lo puedes esperar en esa sala. En un momento va a llegar con Neal Caffrey. —Me dice y reconozco ese nombre. Mi tío había atrapado a Neal ya dos veces.**_

_**La miro y le agradezco con una sonrisa, me dijo hacia donde me dice, para llegar a la sala tengo que subir unas escaleras, abro la puerta y entro en la sala, al entrar veo que hay un mapa, en ese mapa se encuentra información de un estafador, lo empiezo a analizar.**_

_**Tienen la información de que ha estafado tres bancos en Nueva York, les llegan cartas diciendo que tiene dos lugares que quiere estafar (Se los manda para jugar con sus mentes) las tres cartas están en el escritorio y veo que se encuentran firmadas por un código que inventamos en la escuela.**_

_**Lo empiezo a descifrar.**_

_**-Triangulo es igual a I.**_

_**-¿Bella?—Escucho como me llama mi tío. -¿Qué estás haciendo?**_

_**Le sonrió y el me devuelve la sonrisa.**_

_**Cuando estoy a punto de contestar soy interrumpida por una voz masculina.**_

_**-Es Kerr. —Reconozco la voz de Neal Caffery- hoy mismo lo vieron en el lugar en donde se encontró la cuarta carta.- Abre los ojos cuando me ve sentada ahí—Hola.-Me dice con una sonrisa en la cara.**_

_**-Hola—Le contesto con la mano—No es Kerr. —Le contesto y el abre los ojos muy grande. —Esto está en código morse, el cual inventemos en nuestra escuela, en nuestro salón. Es Aro Vulturi.**_

_**-¿Cómo sabes eso?—Me pregunta mi tío. —Llevamos seis meses en esto, y no hemos podido dar con él. Bella no juegos. —Me dice y yo niego.**_

_**\- Es que por qué casualidad Alec Vulturi estaba en mi escuela en mi salón—Neal me mira con su penetrante mirada—Pero de todos modos yo no estoy aquí para hablar de esto—Agarro la bolsa de plástico que me ha mandado mi tía y se la estiro a mi tío Peter—Es un emparedado con jamón del diablo. —Hago una cara de huele feo cuando recuerdo el olor del jamón, Neal se ríe.**_

_**-Tampoco soporta el olor.- Le explica mi tío. —Su madre tampoco lo soporta. —Yo le sonrío.**_

_**-Tío me tengo que ir. —Le digo. Me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla, cuando estoy frente a Neal le doy la mano, el me la toma y se la lleva a su boca.**_

_**-Es un placer Bella—Me dice y yo me pongo roja.**_

_**-Neal—Le digo asintiendo con la cabeza—El placer fue todo mío.**_

_**-Bella—Mi tío se pone entre nosotros dos, escucho la risa de Neal— ¿Viniste en tu carro o en taxi?**_

_**-En taxi—Me mira reprobatoriamente. —Me iré caminando, no está muy lejos.- Mentira, pero da igual necesito pensar.**_

_**-30 minutos caminando, no está lejos—Dice Neal con sarcasmo en la voz**_

_**-Te llevo—Dice mi tío, yo niego con la cabeza.**_

_**-No, voy a pasar a una librería y después al parque. Y a parte tienes mucho trabajo, por lo que vi Aro Vulturi siempre pone en primer lugar el lugar que va a atacar, y ustedes se van al segundo porque es un banco más rico, ahora vayan al que no lo es.—Les digo y salgo por la puerta.**_

Ese día fue la primera vez que vi a Neal Caffrey, el estafador de mi corazón. No lo vi esa semana, si no a la semana siguiente, el 22 de diciembre fue nuestro primer acercamiento.

_**-Mozzie, ya dije que no quiero. —Escucho una voz conocida.**_

_**Estoy en una banca de central Park, así que puede no ser Neal.**_

_**-Imagínate Neal. —Si lo es, y también lo es Mozzie. —Tú compras las cosas y Bella, Elizabeth y yo hacemos el trabajo.**_

_**Me imagino que están hablando de lo que hicimos el lunes en la casa de mi tío.**_

_**-¿Por qué vinimos a Central park?—Pregunta Mozzie—Hay miles de parques en la zona, y justamente este. Aquí solo viene…. —Me encuentro leyendo un libro, así que no se porque se traba. —A ya vi.**_

_**Unas pisadas se acercan a donde yo estoy. Levanto la vista del libro y me encuentro con los penetrantes ojos azules de Neal.**_

_**-Bella—Me sonríe a modo de saludo—Que agradable sorpresa.**_

_**-Neal, Mozzie. —Les digo a modo de saludo de la misma manera.**_

_**-Por lo visto Elizabeth te dijo que estos días hace mucho frío.—Me dice Mozzie recordando el día que fui a dejar el emparedado a mi tío.—Tu vestimenta es mejor.**_

_**No tengo mucha ropa de invierno, pero hice lo mejor que pude, pantalón rosa, camisa negra, suéter beige, botas negras de tacón, una cartera rosa, y una bufanda rosa.**_

_**-Si, ya estoy mejor del resfriado.—Él se ríe.—No volveré a salir muy primaveral cuando haya temporada de nieve.**_

_**-Mozzie—Le dice Neal.**_

_**-Me están hablando—Dice Mozzie y empieza a caminar rápidamente hacia el puesto de helados.**_

_**Neal me sigue mirando, ve cada una de las facciones de mi rostro, yo con el pelo intento cubrir esa parte. Neal se sienta a mi lado y me pone el pelo detrás de la oreja.**_

_**-Es hermosa—Dice y delinea la cicatriz con su dedo- ¿Por qué la cubres?—Me pregunta y yo me encojo de hombros.**_

_**-Es una parte de mi pasado que no me gusta recordar.—Lo volteo a ver y él me sonríe tiernamente.—Me la hicieron cuando tenía 15 años, en una pelea.—El abre mucho los ojos-.**_

_**-¿Cuántos años tienes?—Me pregunta.**_

_**-19 años. ¿Y tú?**_

_**-28, soy mayor que tu por nueve años, pensé que eras más joven.—Me dice y yo muerdo mi labio.**_

_**Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo. Hasta que decido romperlo.**_

_**-¿Vas a ir el 24 a la cena?—Le digo y el suspira fuertemente.**_

_**-No creo que a Peter le agrade la idea.—Dice y yo asiento.**_

_**-¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**-No me ha invitado—Yo le sonrió.**_

_**-Pero yo ya lo hice.—El me sonríe.—Puedes llevar a Mozzie, él y Elizabeth son muy buenos amigos por lo que se.**_

_**El baja su cabeza y se ríe, se pone serio en un instante.**_

_**-¿Cómo supiste que iba a atacar el banco de menor calidad?—Me pregunta y me mira fijamente—Lo atrapamos, con tu ayuda.**_

_**Le sonrió.**_

_**-Aro es una persona que le gusta jugar con la mente de los demás, creo que al conocer a su hijo supe cómo iba a actuar. Mira la hora. —Le digo viendo que ya son las seis.—Elizabeth me va a regañar**_

_**Me levanto de mi lugar, él se levanta junto conmigo.**_

_**-Te llevo—Me ayuda a recoger mis cosas. —Mozzie trajo su carro ¿prefieres caminar?—Yo asiento a lo segundo, nos dirigimos a Mozzie que sigue comprando helados.—Voy a llevar a Bella a su casa, te vemos con Elizabeth.**_

_**Antes de que Mozzie pueda contestar empezamos a caminar hacia otro lado del parque.**_

_**-¿De dónde eres?—Me pregunta me pregunta Neal.**_

_**\- De Francia. — Le contesto. —Del otro lado del charco**_

_**Ríe por mi comentario.**_

_**-Pensé que eras de Londres, quizás Italia. Nunca imagine que de Francia. —Dice y yo bajo la mirada.**_

_**-Bueno, mi madre es de Nueva York. Y mi padre de Francia. He vivido en Italia y Londres. —Le explico—Por eso mis modales.**_

_**-Eres una de las pocas personas que tiene modales. —Yo me muerdo el labio.**_

_**El resto del camino hablamos de los lugares de Francia, del Eurotúnel, del big bang. Neal me sorprende por su conocimiento de países primer mundistas, pero después recuerdo que es en los lugares que huyo mientras lo buscaba el FBI.**_

_**-Hemos llegado. —Me dice y empezamos a subir las escaleras, yo que voy al frente al pisar uno de los escalones resbalo. Estoy a punto de caer al suelo pero los brazos de Neal lo impiden, me toma de la cintura y yo del cuello, nuestras bocas quedan a centímetros, él va acercándose más a mí, cuando nuestros labios están a punto de tocarse la puerta se abre.**_

_**-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?—Pregunta Peter.**_

_**Neal y yo nos separamos rápidamente.**_

_**-Tropezó**_

_**-Resbale**_

_**Neal y yo contestamos al mismo tiempo, Peter nos ve sin entender.**_

_**-A lo que nos referimos es que Bella se resbalo y no alcanzo a poner el pie bien haciendo que tropezara, se hubiera dado contra los escalones si no la hubiera agarrado.**_

_**Peter lo ve sin entender, me voltea a ver a mí.**_

_**-Resbale y casi caigo, sin Neal me hubiera lastimado. —Digo la versión corta.**_

_**Peter asiente y me voltea a ver, hace una señal para que entre a la casa.**_

_**-Por supuesto, cuídate Neal. Hasta pronto- Entro rápidamente a la casa.**_

_**En la sala se encuentran Mozzie y Elizabeth, ninguno levanta la mirada; así que subo corriendo las escaleras, me meto a mi habitación que da justo al frente de la puerta. Me asomo y veo a Neal hablando con Peter, se nota que Peter está molesto por algo. Neal niega con la cabeza y después su ojos se dirigen hacía mi dirección, nuestros ojos se encuentran y yo me salto para atrás alejando mi mirada de la suya.**_

El 24 como era de esperar se no asistió a la cena, los días que iba a la casa se salía al patio o simplemente esperaba afuera. Nuestra relación de amistad se reducio a polvo, solo había saludos y cuando yo intentaba entablar una conversación, él se metía en su celular o decía que mejor iría otro día. Esos desplantes dolían mucho, me canse de esperar a que cambiara su actitud conmigo, que me viera de otra manera aparte de ser la sobrina de Peter. Que me viera con otros ojos, porque aunque trataba de negarlo. Yo ya amaba a Neal.

Así que cansada de esperar decidí empezar a salir con chicos de mí Universidad, en especial con uno que me estuvo insistiendo desde que llegue a la ciudad, Edward Cullen. Salí con el por unos tres meses hasta Marzo. Deje de salir con él porque Neal un día nos vio en un restaurant y me saco de ahí a arrastras, pero antes le dijo a Edward que no lo quería cerca de mí de nuevo. Ese día me llevo a su departamento.

_**Neal abre la puerta fuertemente, me mete en su departamento sin un gramo de gentileza.**_

_**-¿Qué hacías con Cullen?—Me pregunta furioso.**_

_**-Estábamos cenando genio. —Le digo y el ve mi atuendo, falda negra, suéter de rayas negras y grises, botines negros sin tacón y una cartera negra de mano, él se entretiene más de lo debido en mis piernas.**_

_**-No tenías por qué estar así vestida.—Me dice—No es apropiado.**_

_**-Lo lamento Neal, a la próxima te preguntare que es apropiado para salir a cenar y que no lo es.—Él me mira furioso y avanza hacia mí, yo retrocedo.**_

_**-¿Por qué sales con él?—Yo volteo la mirada hacia otro lado.- ¿Con que finalidad?**_

_**-Por qué él me puede hacer olvidar.—Digo y levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos.**_

_**-¿A quién vas a olvidar?—Yo niego con la cabeza.- ¿Por favor?—Me suplica.**_

_**Respiro profundamente antes de contestar.**_

_**-A ti—Sale de mis labios, el abre mucho los ojos.—Desde que ocurrió lo ocurrido con la escalera no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, días después me di cuenta que era lo que sentía, era amor. Yo te amo Neal**_

_**El me ve y se acerca a mí, me toma el mentón cuando bajo la mirada, lo levanta y quedamos muy cerca uno del otro. Nuestros labios vuelven a estar a milímetros.**_

_**-Yo también te amo.—Junta nuestros labios, se mezclan en un baile emocional, las emociones que predominan son amor y pasión. Nuestras lenguas corren al encuentro unas de las otras, no nos podemos detener, en este momento ambos queremos tener un poco más de él otro, pero al ser simples mortales nos tenemos que separar. Nuestras respiraciones son acompasadas juntamos nuestras frentes y sonreímos como vil enamorados.—Intente negarlo, intente convencerme que lo que sentía no era más que pura atracción pero al verte hoy con Cullen y el escuchar comentarios de Peter sobre las citas que tenías me hizo darme cuenta que no era solo atracción si no quera amor.**_

_**Me vuelve a besar, nos dirigimos a la cama y el me posaba sobre ella. Lo que paso después ya se lo imaginaran. Esa fue la primera noche que no dormí en casa de Peter.**_

Desde ese día tenemos una relación, después de ese primer beso y esa primera vez de hacer el amor, decidimos esperarnos unas semanas para decirle a Peter de nuestra relación. Pero como estábamos tan enamorados no pudimos esperar la tercera semana cuando se lo dijimos a Peter. Peter nos dijo que él no tenía ningún problema; claro después de haber amenazado a Neal con cortarle los testículos si me hacía sufrir, al mes ya vivíamos juntos en el cuarto de Neal. Mientras él trabajaba en las mañana yo estudiaba a ese mismo horarios, después iba a las oficinas para ayudar con algunos datos.

Neal y yo éramos inseparables, tratábamos de no tener peleas y no discutir. Cuando él se quedaba a trabajar tarde yo lo esperaba despierta, esperaba a que llegara y era cuando hacíamos el amor. Neal sanaba cada una de las cicatrices que cubría mi cuerpo.

Nuestro mundo era felicidad, era amor, era pasión, decíamos si a cada una de nuestras locuras, él adoraba el olor de mi piel. Así seguimos durante dos años, hasta que Sarah volvió.

Neal llegaba hasta el día siguiente, apenas hablábamos, cuando hacíamos el amor él se venía y se salía, me daba la espalda y se quedaba dormido, cuando le platicaba cosas de la universidad el solo se la pasaba en su celular. Yo tenía prohibido pisar los suelo de cuello blanco, si lo quería ver tenía que esperar a que el me hablara para quedar a comer en un lugar. Conmigo se portaba como amigos. Con Sarah era otra cosa, a ella si la invitaba a salir todos los días, con ella si sonreía con ella si era feliz.

Yo solo era la que calentaba su cama, porque eso así cuando l llegaba con ganas era yo con la que se acostaba, porque ya no era hacer el amor, era tener sexo

¿Ya no me amaba? No lo sabía ¿Si me llegaba a pasar algo, a él le importaría? No lo sabía ¿Podríamos ser los mismos que antes? Tampoco lo sabía, ninguna de mis preguntas tenían respuestas, cuando le preguntaba a él decía que eran cosas mía, que debería tomarme un tiempo.

_Tomarme un tiempo,_como no lo vi venir con todas esas señales.

¿A qué me refiero? Que pocas semanas después me pidió un tiempo, me pidió que me fuera d su departamento y que no volviera hasta que el me lo pidiera, que no pisara Cuello blanco si Peter no me hablaba para algo, él quería mantenerme lejos de él y no me di cuenta. Lo más triste es que no me dejo decirle lo mucho que lo amaba ese día, lo mucho que lo amo todavía, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo aun llevo las marcas de su amor en las cicatrices de mi corazón.

El recuerdo de sus caricias en todo mi cuerpo, el recuerdo de sus te amos, el recuerdo de sus miradas. Porque sin Sarah éramos, éramos conversaciones, éramos bromas, éramos sonrisas, éramos felicidad, éramos…. Cuando ella apareció todo eso se derrumbó. Ya no éramos nada.

Como ya he dicho, no nos hemos visto desde hace dos meses, los cuales han sido los más largos de mi vida, los más horribles de mi vida. Hace una semana me hice un cheque de los cuales me dieron los resultados hace una, no los he querido abrir, ya que temo lo que salga.

Hoy Elizabeth los va a abrir (Por petición de mi tío) y ella me dirá que dicen.

-¿Estas lista?—Elizabeth interrumpe mis pensamientos. —Ya llego Peter.

Yo asiento me levanto de la mesa, nos dirigimos a la sala en donde se encuentra mi tío con Diana y Mozzie, Diana al verme me sonríe con lastima al igual que Mozzie, cosa muy rara en ellos.

-Los resultados—Me dice Elizabeth abriendo el sobre, los empieza a leer en voz baja—Prueba de embarazo; POSITIVA.

La habitación se queda en un silencio sepulcral, nadie se atreve en romperlo.

-¿Embarazada?—Pregunta Mozzie—Pero esto Neal lo tiene que saber—Está a punto de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta.

-Mozzie, seré yo quien se lo diga - Él va a abrí la boca y yo pongo mi mano enfrente de su cara, no puedes opinar en esto, Moz. Ninguno de ustedes, es mi hijo así que seré yo quien le dé la noticia a Neal. Iré a verlo hoy, aunque no me quiera ver lo tendrá que hacer.

Los cuatro asienten, Peter no ha dicho nada de la noticia y eso me alegra.

-Así que iré por mi bolsa e iré a ver a Neal—Les digo y voy por mi bosa a la cocina.

Es un bolso azul, ahí meto los resultados de los análisis. Salgo de la casa sin ver a nadie. No quiero un posible regaño por parte de Peter. Me subo en mi carro y lo arranco, la casa de June no esta tan lejos, pero necesito llegar con Neal lo antes posible.

Necesito hablar con Neal, no sol del bebé. Cuando llego estaciono el carro detrás del de June, lo apago y salgo del carro. Me dirijo hacia la puerta de June y con las llaves que me dio Neal la abro, al entrar en la casa no está June por lo que me dirijo hacia el cuarto de Neal.

Al entrar lo veo sentado en la mesa viendo unos apeles, él levanta su mirad a hacia mí. Abre mucho los ojos.

-¿no deberías de estar ya dormida?—Me pregunta con un tono brusco yo cierro los ojos por la agresividad de sus palabras.

-Necesito hablar contigo. —Le digo y el me ve sin comprender de que—De nosotros. —Cuando está apunto de hablar le pongo una mano en frente para que no hable, me giro y cierro la puerta.—Sé que tú piensas que estábamos bien, es lo que tú me decías. Pero no Neal, no lo estábamos.

-Lo siento, no comprendo. Pensé que lo estábamos. —Me dice sinceramente. —Es que lo decíamos todo.

-No.—Le digo y el voltea a verme, lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos.—No lo decíamos todo, mientras dormías después de haber tenido sexo, decías cosas que nunca me dijiste; que ya habías tenido suficiente de nuestro amor.

El baja la mirada también llena de lágrimas.

-Lo lamento.

-Neal, si nosotros todavía nos amamos, podemos recoger el polvo que dejaron nuestras discusiones y peleas. Podemos. —Le digo y el gira su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Dame una razón. —Me dice y yo estoy preparada para decírselo.—Solo una pequeña basta, es lo único que necesito—Me voltea a ver a los ojos.

Suspiro fuertemente.

-Estoy embarazada.—El abre mucho los ojos.—Y no te lo digo para atarte a mí, si tú no quieres volver lo entenderé. No te sientas comprometido, yo te dejare ver al bebé en cuanto nazca, nunca te lo negare. —Neal se acerca a mí y me toma d la cintura me levanta en el aire, yo enredo los brazos en su cuello.

El me baja y me besa en los labios. Cuando el beso empieza a hacerse más intenso nos separamos

-No se nos acabó el amor, solo nos desviamos. Nos separamos, pero sé que con el amor de ambos podremos volver a amarnos. —Me dice y yo asiento.

-Vamos a aprender a amarnos de nuevo.—Son mis últimas palabras antes de unir mi boca a la suya.

**FIN**

_**Si quieren alguna pareja pidanla**_


End file.
